In Part 1 the portals broke and these guys tried to fix it
by iamonlyten
Summary: Lego Universe 1 Jedi and Ninjas Part 2
1. Chapter 1

**Lego Universe 1: Jedi and ninjas Part 2**

_**By Thomas Rynehart**_

"_**Oops" said everyone on the rocket because they had landed where Obi-Wan was fighting Darth Vader. The rest of this bit might be a bit familiar to those of you who have seen the 4**__**th**__** Star Wars movie. Obi-Wan saw Luke watching him and stopped fighting and got himself killed. Apparently Han Solo, Princess Leia, Lando Carissian, C3PO, R2-D2 and Chewbacca had parked the Millenium Falcon wherever it is they were. "Man that has got to hurt seeing that for the 2**__**nd**__** time" said Han Solo.**____**"**__**Jabba the Hutt is still alive**__**" said Chewbacca (Chewbacca is hard to understand so when he talks it is different). "So that's where we're going" said Han Solo. "Oops" said the guy on the windshield which was Anakin. "Look at who else we've got. Harry Potter, Ron and the other one" said Princess Leia.**_

_**Back when Anakin was fighting Count Dooku**_

"_**Hey look a rocket in the sky" said Anakin. "Hey look a rocket on the ground" said Anakin. And so you get the picture but I'll tell you anyway. Anakin tried to kill Dooku and General Grievous. He didn't even think about using the rocket, not even for a second. But, Dooku strapped the rocket onto him and ignited it.**_

_**Back in the falcon**_

"_**Here have some nice hot cocoa" said Luke. "No it shall be you who will die" said Darth Vader 2. "Out of interest but what on Earth is going on" asked Luke to Po. "This Lego master stuff is getting really bad because he's getting **__**memories from the future!" **__**said Po. "What so are you just going to lie down because it looks really bad? After all this?" asked Luke. "No" replied Po. "**__**Get over here and help me and stop arguing!**__** Hey now that we've got the Lego master free I'm going to lie down.**__**" "He's right he is free" said Luke. "Well come on help what was I saying and who are you and who is this?" said Indiana Jones. "What's going on?" asked Po. "Ones with not enough action forget stuff rather then get memories that haven't happened yet!" replied the ruthless gang. "Luke get in the fight!" said Obi-Wans spirit. "We are resistant to it" said the ruthless gang leader. "And so am I now!" said Luke. "Yeah he is too because it's already happened" said ruthless 7.0. "Solo get over here and fight this guy" said Luke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I got to hold these guys off" said Han Solo. "Let me see who it is" said Po. It was Cad Bane and Darth Ninja. "Let me handle 'em" said Po. "Okay" said Han Solo. "Let me take them from their ship and you take them from here" said Luke. "Wait who is Darth Ninja?" said Lando Carissian. "Darth Ninja is my old friend and I have no idea who Cad Bane is" said Po. "I only meant the ninja 'cause I know who the tall guy is though" said Lando Carissian. "Shoot fire at Earth" said Cad Bane. "I don't think so" said Luke. So then Luke fought them a lot. "Fire the rockets already" ordered Cad Bane. "He's holding me back I can't" said Darth Ninja. "You have to do everything yourself" said Cad Bane. Will this be the end of us and all living Life on Earth? Will all this happen before I finish this story? Find all that out by reading the rest of the story. "Oh, No the most civilised planet in the whole entire Universe is about to be destroyed in 1 second. This is bad 'cause those guys just dumped me in the middle of space!" said Luke Skywalker. "Ha ha ha ha ha, what they seriously left you in the middle of space, what, where he go" said Darth Ninja. "Get him" said Darth Vader.**_

_**Why Luke was dumped in the middle of space.**_

"_**Oh no they're going to fire rockets at us so we're just going to dump Luke in the middle of space" said Han Solo.**_

_**Inside the present Millenium Falcon**_

"_**You sure we should have just dumped him in the middle of space**__**"? "Yeah sure I don't see what the problem with doing that" replied Han Solo. "Yeah your right we've got to unwind and kill Mr Tall Guy over here which everyone completely forgot about. Oh man, get him" said Lando. So they all piled up on top of Darth Vader 2. "Man I can't breathe somebody help me!" said Darth Vader 2. "And why on Earth would we do that?" said Ron. "Wait before he answers you 2 get lost" said Han Solo pointing to Hermione and Ron. "Because I'm not really bad it was just a reaction!" said Anakin Skywalker. "Okay" said Po.**_

_**At my house**_

"_**Oh no look a rocket in the sky that could possibly blow up the whole world that has a guy on it! Oh no brace yourselves!" I said as the rocket with Luke Skywalker hit me. "Man you are really good at flying a rocket!" I said. "It's not the first time this has happened. So that was me saving the World" said Luke. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Luke and me simultaneously. "Capture the British troops" said Hitler.**_

_**Back inside the ship that had Darth Ninja, Cad Bane and Darth Vader 2 in it.**_

"_**Now we must get rid of the rest of them" said Ninja. "Hey look there they are!" said Vader. "Let's get on their ship!" said Darth Ninja. So then they captured them and fired all of them on rockets as well and all of them were just as good drivers as Luke.**_

_**Back on Luke and I's rocket**_

"_**I don't know what's going on because my friend Po isn't here because he's probably in another time zone!" said Luke Skywalker. "Then the only thing we'll need from him is to know why this is happening. Hey you're well you're animated!" I said surprisingly not before. **_

_**Back with the rest of the guys which were stuck in 200 Million B.C**_

"_**We have to figure out how we can let Luke know we're here**__**." "Got it a fossil!" said Anakin. "There is no way that idea can be any more ridiculous! 'Cause what if they're stuck in a time like World War 1 or 2" (Which they were. And I'm talking about the more complicated beginning of the War which means World War 1 which started because a Serbian killed an Austrian in Bosnia. "Yeah I'm all good and all but run for your life!" said Lando Carissian. pointing to the T-Rex. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said everyone on campus. "Use your magic or something to get rid of him!" said Han Solo. "But then I'll be banned from Hogwarts!" said Potter. "They'll never find out if it happens before they were born. Now get rid of him" said Solo. So Harry finally came too his senses and blew the thing up. "So who wants to try out the fossil then?" asked Po.**_

_**Back with Count Dooku's army and people**_

"_**Today we will find out all of the republics plans!" said General Grievous. "Now tell us all the republics plans or be stretched" said Count Dooku. Because the good guys will feel any pain he does he told them what they were straight away. Then all of a sudden they ended up right where the guys that are in 200 Million B.C where Luke, Darth Ninja, Darth Vader, Cad Bane and I had now ended up. "Who's the cowboy guy?" asked Luke. "Oh this somebody called **__**The Lego Master**__**. But I'm sure you have heaps of use for him so he's about to go bye bye along with you lot" said Count Dooku. So Po passed me his nun chucks and that's what I used to fight with. But before anyone moved a muscle a Black Whole emerged from the sky sucking everything in its way up. Then Darth Ninja perhaps maybe now Bantu again said "Well this is the first time I've ever been wrong about anything! This is happening because Vader and Anakin are too close!" "What'll happen if one of them gets out of here?" I asked. "There will be a chain reaction so big the Black Whole will blow up! Lord Vader get out of here!" said definitely Bantu. "Never!" said Darth Vader. "Well then I'll have to fight you out of here" said Bantu. So then Bantu took out all his random weapons and fought Vader. Then the almost main character got blown up on too a dinosaur too heavy for the black whole too take it up. Then Vader jumped up to continue fighting Bantu. "Get the master free!" said Bantu. "Not so fast now I'm going to stop you because I'm too heavy!" said General Grievous. "Anakin get out of here!" said Indiana Jones. "Yeah sure mate" replied Anakin. So Anakin got out of there and the Black Whole blew up. But things just got worse because all the bad guys that weren't heavy enough (Apart from Darth Vader) came to protect the Lego Master from us. "Use the nun chucks!" said Po because I had completely forgotten about them because of the Black Whole. **_

_**Back on the dinosaur Vader and Bantu were fighting on**_

"_**Oh looks like the Black Whole's gone! Now where were we oh yeah? You will never win!" said Bantu. "Bantu don't kill him or we'll have the Black Whole again which this time will suck up the whole entire Universe. So I'm coming up to help you because I have to kill him" yelled Luke. So Luke jumped up to Bantu's assistance. "You do know this is all Anakin's fault. That's because he asked Po and if he had asked anyone else this wouldn't have happened!" said Bantu. (See Lego Universe 1: Jedi and Ninjas: Part 1. **_

_**Back with the Lego Master**_

"_**Wait so are you Po?" I asked. "Yep and now I can use my emergency chainsaw again!" said Po. "I know crazy" said Indiana Jones who was even more annoyed by Po so that's why he wasn't in this story much. "So why is this going on?" I asked simultaneously with Count Dooku. "Lego Master's not back yet and we need to get him back in 20 minutes or all the good guys never will have existed!" said an extremely terrified Po. "What about me and him?" I asked. "Every person that contributes to the win will be sucked in" said Po. "Get the British troops!" said Hitler who won't get sucked in because Germany were the bad guys in the World Wars. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Luke, Vader and Bantu simultaneously. They screamed because the dinosaur disappeared. "Just get the guy and get where you're supposed to get him!" said Bantu. "It's not that simple! There is only one way and time to get to the Lego Masters place. And that is the time these guys took him and it has to be through the Star Wars one!" said Po. So then finally they started fighting each other and I was really good with the nun chucks! Then the only bad guys still alive were Dooku, Hitler, Cad Bane, General Grievous and Vader. Then they got The Lego Master free! "We've only got 5 minutes!" said Bantu. So they used the closest portal to the Star Wars bit. "Where is it?" I asked. "No idea" said Indiana Jones. "3 minutes left and the place we need to get to is on the other side of the galaxy!" said Po. "I know a shortcut that will take 2 and a half minutes unless they jump out" said the Lego master.**_

_**Back wherever Anakin went to**_

"_**I've got to stop them from even taking the Lego Master! But how? Hey, this must be where he lives!" said Anakin because he was right next to the portal that exploded and was left open. So Anakin jumped in to the portal and got himself captured. Then they left and found the rest of us. Then we started to attack them. "1 minute!" said Po. "**__**Come on get in the fight!**__**" "If I knock off just one of them then you'll be sucked in anyway!" replied the Lego Master. "Yeah just stay back. Actually come with us we've only got 20 seconds!" said Han Solo. "I'll take him up as security whilst the rest of you just get rid of these guys!" said Bantu. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, Ooooooooooooooooooone" said Bantu. "What I'm still here he's back, he's back! Oh yeah" said Bantu. "Hate to break up your little celebration but just at least try and get Anakin free" said the Ruthless gang leader. "Or we can run for our lives?" said a very confused Lando Carissian. You see what happened was the Lego Master already fixed the portals which sent everybody back to where they were before all this including the dead ones. "Obi-Wan! I thought you were dead!" said Luke. "The force can be strong" replied Obi-Wan Kenobi.**_

_**The End**_


	2. Death of the Universe Part 1

_**Lego Universe 2: Death of the Universe: Part 1**_

By Thomas Rynehart

Chapter 1: Charades

"Well good that things are back to normal, Hey." "Not really" said Luke because he couldn't understand anything without Po or Bantu. "Ben, Ben is that you?" asked Luke. "Yes. The force can be strong Luke now you remember that now yes? Yes" said Ben Kenobi. "Hate to break up your little game of charades but help me get rid of these guys who must have gotten a portal and hidden it from the Lego Master so he wouldn't fix it. Oh and look there's Bantu, Indiana Jones, Po, Anakin, No name and the Ruthless Gang all captured! Hey!" said Han Solo. "Okay umm a monkey!" said Ben because they actually were playing charades! "Were you guys even listening to me?" "No" said Luke. "I always knew you 2 were idiots" cursed Han Solo. "Now before we go off killing them we have to work out who they are!" said Princess Leia. Then they shot something out of a gun which was a bottle with something in it which said "Wanted: Thomas Rynehart, Po the fire ninja, Bantu the Earth ninja, Anakin Skywalker, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Harry Potter and Princess Leia +No name known. If you find any of these characters please contact the skeleton armies." "Yoda and somebody called Thomas Rynehart! He didn't contribute to saving the good guys!" said Luke. "Contribute, I did. Noticed contribution, I did not" said Yoda who just jumped off the roof. "Then how did you contribute then?" said Luke. "You jumped on to that dinosaur, you did. I forced you up, I did. There is a lot more, there is" said Yoda. So Yoda told Luke all the stuff which took so long everybody got captured. 'Well at least we can finish our game of charades. Hmmmmmm aha got it Bantu!" said Luke. "Hey I don't walk like a zombie!" said Bantu even though he does and what Ben was supposed to do was in fact Bantu the Earth ninja. "Correct" said Ben. "Who made that?" said Bantu. "Obi-Wan Kenobi's charades of enemies, friends, masters, amigos that he never met but turned out to be amigos if he met them and favourite things!" said Bantu. "Pass me a card will you" said Po. "Ooooooh it tells you what to do. Now finally I can use my emergency chainsaw!" said Po. "You!" said Indiana Jones. "Pass me the Bantu card. Obi-Wans idea: Be a zombie!" said Bantu. Ok enough with the charades for now". "How do we get out of here?" said Lando. "Why didn't they want the droids?" asked Potter. "Didn't play a big enough part probably" said Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Harry get us out of here and this is not the real world. We've got a thing called the force which can move stuff!" said Chewbacca. "I'll do it!" said Harry. So Harry forced Po's "emergency" chainsaw to cut the lines. "Hey, stop them!" said a skeleton. Now I never gave back the nun chucks so I had something to fight with! Then Luke got finished in this fight because they killed him! So I grabbed his lightsaber! "Nooooo!" said Obi-Wan. Then we escaped and destroyed all of them! "Now I have to cry about him, hey, is that Luke!?" said Obi-Wan.

What happened

The skeletons shot at Luke so we brought his body with us. Luke pretended to be dead so he wouldn't be killed.

Back with me and everyone

"Yeah it's me" sighed Luke. "Well here's your Light Saber. Not really!" I said. "I'll make a new one then! It was a trick. I pretended to die so I wouldn't die!" said Luke. Then I thought _that I need a superhero name for when they ask me what my name is! _Then I had it. "Captain Crazy." Then they said "Little boy what's your name?" "Captain Crazy!" I said. "Cool name" said a very sarcastic Indiana Jones who was still annoyed by Po. "You're either Thomas Rynehart or No name discovered. Now wear this lie detector!" said Indiana Jones. "Captain Crazy" I said through my teeth. "Lie" said the lie detector. "Fine, my name's Thomas Rynehart" I sighed. "Phew" said Indiana Jones.

Chapter 2: The Big Boom

Then there was a big explosion everywhere there was a hidden portal! Then an Illusionist jumped into the portal from Lego City to the Lego Master place. Then he hypnotised the Lego Master to make the Lego Universe in a psychotic rampage. So he did what he was hypnotised to do. Then the skeletons rose with a bigger stronger machine this time. "Oh no, not again!" "You mean the skeletons or the portals everywhere?" said Han Solo. "The Skeletons!" said Chewbacca. "Wait, he's still at his place! Oh no, no, no!" said Bantu. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Red eyes mean he's either had a red hot chilli pepper or somebody jumped into the portal to him that knows how to hypnotise people and hypnotised the Lego Master to make the Lego Master put the Lego Universe in a psychotic rampage!" said Bantu. "By what's happening I choose the second one" said Princess Leia. "But first get rid of the skeletons!" said Bantu. So we fought them again. Since Luke hadn't made a new lightsaber yet, Bantu had to give him his nun chucks because the skeletons made me lose Po's pair. But I still had Luke's light saber. But there was still an untold danger that only Po and Bantu knew. The danger was a portal would open right where we were! Then we would have never existed! But the positive side of that was it affected bad guys as well! Then, suddenly there were 250 portals in that cave. Then everyone disappeared through the portals except for Ben Kenobi, Yoda, Bantu, Po, Luke, the skeletons and I. "What's going on?" asked Luke Skywalker. "The untold truth" said Po. "What is the untold truth?" I said. "You like pizza pie? Ok the untold truth is a portal opens on somebody which makes them never have existed. The only way to stop it is to throw Pizza Pie into the portal that took them which will release everyone in the portal. It's happened before. It was before either of you were born" said Po. "Where are we going to find pizza pie?" I said. "The only person who has pizza pie is The Illusionist who hypnotized the Lego Master has it because he is the only one who can start off saving them!" said Bantu. Then the portals sucked up every skeleton except the falcon. The falcon was an enormous skeleton of a falcon. "Come on let's get him!" said Ben. But then the falcon flew into a portal to the Lego Master and closed it. He said "half of them disappeared to the unknown my lord" said the Falcon to The Illusionist.

Wherever they were being erased from history

"Hey, what happened to my leg!" yelled Indiana J ones. "You're being erased from history. What did you think it was going to be like? A carnival ride." "Ha you got a pumpkin head!" said Han Solo to Princess Leia. "Well, you don't even have a head!" replied Princess Leia. "Hey look a carnival ride!" said Indiana Jones. "What!"

Chapter 3: Rise of the Dark Age

"Get me Boba Fett, now!" said Darth Vader. "Um, Lord Vader. He's been erased from history. I'd say he's only got his pumpkin head left" said a Stormtrooper. "Then get me the next best guy!" said Darth Vader. "That would be Bantu!" said the Stormtrooper. "Then we will bring him back to the Dark Side of the force my friend!" said Darth Vader. Then portals opened on everyone that works for Darth Vader except Cad Bane. "Let's go to Jabba's Palace!" said Cad Bane. When they got there the only person left was Jabba the Hutt. Then Jabba's money went. So Jabba came with them. "We have to get that pizza pie! Now!" yelled Cad Bane. "The only way to stop the portals from opening on you is either to pizza pie all the portals or to UN-hypnotise the Lego Master". "We need as much backup as possible to get this pizza pie" I said. "Luke, come into this portal" said Darth Vader. "Father. Before you try to kill us all I'm going to fight you" said Luke. "No we're here to help. Us 3, the person that caused this, The Lego Master, any henchmen of the person that caused this and you bunch are the only people left in the Universe!" said Darth Vader. "He's not lying" said Bantu. "Okay" said Luke. "Now let's go un-hypnotise…" said Darth Vader before I cut him off. "No we're going to pizza pie the portals" I said. "Enough. Bad guys un-hypnotise The Lego Master you will attempt. Good guys pizza pie the portals you will attempt" said Yoda. "Ok, which one of us knows how to hypnotise people?" asked Jabba the Hutt. "Not me" said everyone that were bad guys. "Then we have to get the illusionist to do it himself" said Darth Vader.

Whatever the good guys were doing

"Let's just jump in there and get the pizza pie already!" said Luke. So they attempted to do such. But before we could get in the falcon flew out and guarded the only portal there that was to the Lego Master. "What do we do?" said Darth Vader. "We got portals opening everywhere and now this! Well I turned my Lightsaber and nun chucks into this Lightsaberey, nun chuckey thing" I said. Then everybody got put in a portal except for me and the falcon. Then I started fighting it as it started to be a lightning storm. Then it defeated me! Then when I woke up I was in a black place. Nothing there. Nobody else there, but me. Then I started to see my memories. One of them was where I was jumping on the trampoline with my 2 younger sisters, Emma and Sophie. Then I saw The Grim Reaper. "The afterlife awaits you" said Grim. "But I never died!" I said. Then everything started collapsing. "Hello" said The Illusionist. "Who are you?" I asked. "The reason for this chaos!" said the illusionist. "Then give me the pizza pie!" I said. "You don't need this type to stop it! You need chicken pizza pie and mine is cheese pizza pie!" "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" "Dude, ha ha, I think you could have woken up the dead with that yell. I was just kidding. This is chicken pizza pie" said the illusionist. Then I took out my Lightsaber and started fighting him. Then he called the falcon back. "Oh no, not again" I said. Then he called 200 snakes. Then the illusionist ran away. "Bye" said the illusionist. "Well, I've got to get rid of these guys before I can get him". So then I started to fight them. I got rid of 30 snakes in 5 minutes. But there were still 171 animals to get rid of. But then the snakes grew taller and turned into basically people with tails and paint all over them with no legs. Then the falcon turned into a skeleton of a giant falcon werewolf. Then things got really bad and I mean it was real bad. Then the lightning struck a tree and the tree hit the room I was in. That took out 70 snake people. But my leg was stuck under the tree. I tried to pull it out but it was no use. Then I worked out that I would have to get rid of the 100 snake people and the falcon before I could keep working on getting my leg out. Then there was a big force through my head which tried to make me forget everybody that had been hit by a portal. I tried to remember but it was too strong and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in an underground tunnel. Then I saw lots of people digging. I asked them where I was. They said that I was in the place of remembrance. They took me to a cave with lots of pictures. They said that if I could tell which one actually happened I could get out of here. One was where I was turned into a crocodile and back again. The other was where a rocket that Luke Skywalker was riding hit my house. I chose the 2nd one. Then everything started to collapse. I was back with the 100 snake people, the falcon and my memory. But I felt stronger. I looked outside and I saw everybody that was with me that got hit by portals.

What actually happened you ask?

The carnival was the ticket out of there. You go for ten spins without hopping off the Ferris wheel your friend almost forgets you but they don't and your back in history.

Back to the storm

Then they came in. "You didn't see anybody else while you were coming here?" I said. "Just this guy in a black suit with a thing on his eye" said Darth Vader. "That's the guy with the pizza pie!" I said angrily. "Darth Vader and I will take him. The rest of you take these guys" I said. Then we saw a portal that showed us he was in the Star Wars bit because it was a portal to the Star Wars bit so we jumped in. Then we started attacking him. Then he grabbed a Lightsaber which one of the fallen Jedi carried. Then he could attack too! So then it started being a big fight. Then Darth Vader chopped off one of his hands. So now he has no weapon. Then I cut him in half. "Give me the pizza pie" I said. "No. This is was all just a big set up to destroy you all. Well we didn't try to make the portals open everywhere and destroy the Universe but never mind now you shall die" said Darth Vader. Then Luke sensed it and so he came to Cloud City which was exactly where Vader and I were. "Get out of here, I'll handle him" said Luke. And so I went to the snake people and the falcon. There were only 10 snake people left and the falcon. Then a big branch from the tree dropped on the remaining snake people. Then it turned into a flood and storm. That made it a whole lot more difficult. Then we went floating into Lego City and we went through the police station so I ended up with a gun and Lightsaber. So I started shooting the werewolf falcon. I got rid of a wing and a tooth. Then we went to Ninjago. So I ended up with a sword. I chopped off his legs with it. Then we ended up going into a portal that took us straight to Mustafar, which stopped the flood. Then Han shot his other wing so he went going in circles going more down and down until he was burned. "How do we get to Cloud City? I mean my ship is on Tatooine, and everywhere but Star Wars is flooded!" said Han Solo. "Need a lift" said Luke because he stole a ship from Cloud City. "Where's Vader?" I asked. "He almost knocked me off but I hid under the platform using the force to keep me up. Hop on" said Luke. Then we hopped on board. "You can be dropped off on Tatooine" Luke said to the rest of the bad guys. "When are we going to start pizza pieing the portals?" I asked. "You see I didn't get the pizza pie exactly" Luke gritted through his teeth. "What?" Han Solo and I yelled at Luke simultaneously.

**To be continued**


	3. Death of the Universe Part 2

"Where are we going to find him?" I asked. "He could be anywhere. I mean he could be on any planet no matter if it's Mustafar, Earth or Naboo. So you have to get us a plan and my ship back!" yelled Han Solo at Luke. "Okay, okay I'll do that stuff tomorrow. Happy now?" said Luke obnoxiously. "We need to get there now. Can you see Jabba and Bane almost free? Well can you see them escaping? Can you?" Han Solo yelled at the top of his lungs at Luke. Then Cad Bane escaped and let Jabba free as well. "Surrender Jedi, and everybody else or bad things will happen" said Cad Bane. "Here take this guy" Han Solo said as he showed Bane Luke. "No. You drive us to Tatooine and nobody gets hurt" said Bane. "I will never surrender to you!" I yelled at them. Then Bane started shooting at us. Then one was sure to hit Yoda but it didn't. A portal stopped it. Then Han hit the brakes because if that portal hit an edge on the ship then the outside airlock would break. Then Leia shot Jabba and he died. "I don't really get it because he's not supposed to die here and there's no black whole" said Leia. "It's probably going to be here in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Po because it actually had opened as soon as he said 1. But Batman hadn't disappeared through a portal. He had gone through a special and rare alter dimensional portal and accidently closed it. But then he found another one and went through there and used his grapple to stop him from being sucked into Oblivion. Then everybody else grabbed onto the grapple and we all tried to pull ourselves to the ground. "How do we get rid of this Black Hole? Because we can't get rid of this one as easy as the last one" said Luke. "Wait. You've actually caused a Black Whole before. Aha ha ha ha. Sorry, sorry it's just so funny that you've actually done this before. I can't believe that you guys are so dumb" said Batman. "We're still right here" I said.

_**Lego Universe 2: Death of the Universe: Part 2**_

Wherever Darth Vader is\Naboo

"Aha. Finally a portal to the Lego Master" said Vader. But then the portal changed places several times and then started to glow. Then there was a huge pulse that destroyed everything but metal and flesh. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" worried Darth Vader.

In the ship with everybody

Then Jabba came back alive. That pulse also blew up the Black Whole. "Fine we'll set you free on Tatooine. But it's not because we're scared of you" said Princess Leia. So we set them off on Tatooine. But it was a bit suspicious that he wanted to be dropped off on Tatooine and not the closest planet, Coruscant. "There's a secret base on Tatooine. Shoot him!" said Luke. "You mean we have to shoot them! We don't want to almost get killed again, now do we?" said Han Solo. "Which one of us killed Jabba and Bane?" said Luke. "Oh, and that doesn't count as you Batman or Indiana Jones or you Po and Bantu and Thomas." "I killed Jabba" said Princess Leia. "You killed Jabba!" said Anakin. "Okay then you gotta go and be lucky by killing Bane and not making a Black Whole. Okay Champion" said Han Solo. "Yep" said Anakin. So Leia and Champion Skywalker, Oh sorry, So Leia and Anakin Skywalker jumped out of the ship. Leia just shot Jabba and got back in the ship. But they were leaving. "Hey let me in!" yelled Anakin. "Nope. I've been thinking of shooting you anyway. Here you get out there too Harry. Ha ha! It's just like Christmas, only better. Yee ha" yelled Han Solo while pushing Harry out of the briefcase hiding and throwing him out of the ship without a parachute. Then they set course for Naboo.

Back with the awsomest guy ever, the most feared person throughout the Galactic Empire Darth Vader

"Aha, somebody still alive. Boba Fett and the Lego Master and The Illusionist!" said Vader. You were killed on Cloud City. I saw it myself. You were struggling in the battle and Thomas killed you!" said an actually scared for once Darth Vader. "That's what you thought Darth Vader. You see , I let the Lightsaber get so close it looked like it was touching me but in real life it wasn't and hey look a ship with some guy with nun chucks and a green Lightsaber battling 2 guys with blue Lightsabers" said the illusionist. You see I had turned to the dark side of the force because Darth Vader is awesome. "Well it's Thomas not Luke but it's better than nothing" said Darth Vader. So Darth Vader jumped up on to the Millenium Falcon and started battling Obi-Wan and Luke. Then Boba flew up with his jetpack and started fighting them too. Then The Illusionist got mad and ordered the Lego Master to force jump them up to the ship. Then all the good guys got in the fight except for Han Solo who was flying the ship to Kashyyyk for Chewbacca. And so that's the end of the story. Han Solo does have a heart. I was just kidding. Then Darth Vader tossed me another Lightsaber that was red.

Back on Tatooine with Anakin Skywalker and Harry Potter

"Aha. The old podracer. I think with a few little repairs and changes to this and we can fly through space and out of here" said Anakin. "Yeah but the best we can do and stay alive is having room for a pilot and an astromech droid!" said Harry. "Yeah but we could put a screen over it and you can squish yourself in there or I'll fly off without you" said Anakin. So Anakin made the repairs and changes and Harry squished himself in the astromech droid pocket. Then Anakin took off.

Back on the Millenium Falcon

Then I knocked Yoda off the ship. "Bad this is. Lose my contract with George Lucas I might" said Yoda on his way down. Then Vader killed Kenobi. This meant due to not enough people with Lightsabers that are good guys and too many opponents the good guys surrendered except for one person. Bruce Wayne or Batman. Whichever one you like to call Batman. "Boba drive us to Cloud City so we can incarbonate all of them" said Darth Vader. Then Batman attacked Boba but Boba just shot Batman. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said everybody that was at the first Black Whole except Batman. But there was no Black Whole!

In the podracer turned into a ship flying through space

"Look! Blaster Fire! That's where they must be. Now we can have our revenge on Han Solo for dumping us on the desert planet of Tatooine with nothing but a Lightsaber and a wand" said Anakin. But it was not blaster fire it was millions of portals opening on Mustafar. So they landed on Mustafar. "There not here! It's Millions of portals opening on us! Anna. Anakie. What's your name? Anakin!" said Harry. Anakin had been hit by a portal. Then one of the falcon's bones hit Harry. Then he decided to put all the bones together to see what it makes. But that was a mistake. Then the Falcon came back alive and Harry got hit by a portal! Then the ship got burned by lava.

On Cloud City

All the good guys stepped into the carbonite freezer separately. With no one to save them it looks sure it would be an Imperial triumph. But Han had been taken to the caves of memory. Harry and Anakin had already hopped onto the Ferris wheel. Han Solo's choice was between "he hates Anakin Skywalker+ betrayal" or "He kills Chewbacca." "Choose Option 1 or Option 2" said the owners of the caves of memory.

"The owners of the caves of memory speak a different language but it sounds like the language you speak but it is not. Only in your head it is" says Yoda.

"Umm, Umm Option … Ahhhhh Option 1" said a very confused Han Solo. This means Anakin and Harry got released. But the illusionist and the Lego Master were hiding behind some power lines. Then the illusionist jumped out and started attacking just at the same second Cad Bane crashed through the roof. So the illusionist assassinated Cad Bane. Everybody heard Cad Bane choking and turned around and said "No!" "There's no Black Hole!" I said. "Yes. That's because we don't exist. We can kill all of you and you can't fight back!" said The Illusionist. Then the Lego Master whispered this into his ear. "If I fight any of them I'll turn good again and if I kill anybody then everything ever will be sucked into Oblivion." "Don't tell them that!" said The Illusionist. Then the Lego Master got angry and used his fire ninja powers and destroyed The Illusionist. Once and for all, in real life. Then Anakin and Harry stepped through a portal that took them to the Cloud City incarbonation room. "Man, why didn't we do that before instead of almost destroying our life. Hey, why are they all green and have big vampire-like teeth. Except for you Darth. You're just green. No vampire teeth" said Harry. "Oh-Oh-Oh Ok I get your point" said Harry because Vader burst some teeth through his helmet. You see there were no intra-galaxy portals on Mustafar. But there were heaps of inter-galaxy portals on Mustafar. And they took one of those. So they jumped back. "Well let's just jump through this one than jump through that one Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Harry. "Okay" said Anakin. So he did that. "Hey Sooohooooo." "Get the guy incarbonated now!" said Darth Vader. Then he spotted Luke's Lightsaber. He had lost his and then he spotted Obi-Wan's Lightsaber. So he forced them both to himself. "Wait! Do not kill him or else Darth will die!" I said. "I'm not here for that" said Anakin as he sliced open the incarbonation cells. "Give me my Lightsaber, Anakin" said Obi-Wan. "Master please!" said Anakin. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said Obi-Wan because Vader sliced him up. "Hey sonny boy. Here!" said Anakin passing Luke his Lightsaber. "My Lightsaber is where?" said Yoda because Obi-Wan and Yoda jumped up and Yoda came back alive and the Black Hole was in Ninjago. "Over there Yoda dude" I said to Yoda unsuspecting and forgetting of the Dark Side. "Yoda, it's a trap!" said Luke. But then he was captured without his Lightsaber. Then we captured the rest of them and took away all of their weapons. They were trapped in those things that hold you up in blue corners. "Thomas is this what you really want?" said Luke. "Phwahaha it's exactly what I want and besides I can still chop you up with your own Lightsaber and Darth Vader wont chop me up as soon as sees me and I can be near him so shut up" I said. Then Luke got hit by a portal and I said because I was so annoyed "Who was I talking to?" I was so annoyed by Luke that as soon as he was hit by a portal I completely forgot about him. But then unfortunately we forgot to hunt down Indiana Jones. He got taken underground guessed correct and I turn around saw Luke and fainted on the floor of annoyance. Pure annoyance. "Then Luke forced his Lightsaber back to himself and chopped himself out. Then I became conscious again and I grabbed Luke's Lightsaber. "C'mon chicken boy with dumb and stupid hair" I said on the ground. Because I was not Force sensitive I could not just throw him on the wall so if I want him on the wall I would have to fight on to there. Then I jumped up and attacked him. Then he forced me onto the wall. "Oh you little" I whispered to myself. Then Darth Vader attacked him. Then in the background I threw the Lego Master into his place. "Po! How bad can it get?" said Obi-Wan. "Best case scenario. We can't talk if we are not in our original place. Also you can't hear if you're not in your original pl" said Po. "Oh no it's started. Then I grabbed the pizza pie because I got tired of almost getting killed and threw some in every portal opened. Then I got sucked back into my home and everything was back to normal. Well at least for now.

**The End**


End file.
